Rules
Structure Shinigami Academy * When joining Neo-Gotei 13, new members are sent to the Shinigami Academy. * It lasts 1 week. * The list of students together with dates of joining and (future) graduation is published on Shinigami Academy page. * After graduating, the member then requests to be added to division of their choice. Division unranked * The member stays unranked for at least 1 week. * During that time the member has to create their Character profile page on the Wiki. Bleach Asylum username of the member should be the title of the page. (If you need help with page template, ask in the thread.) Division ranked *Requirements: **at least 1 week activity as unranked member, **Character profile page on Wiki including at least character name, division and Zanpakuto name. Appearance description is appreciated. **performing 1 training duel with ranked member of choice or preferably other division-related duty (e.g. cooking in Division 9), **Captain of the division has the right to veto. *After fulfiling the requirements, the member gets first free spot starting from 3rd Seat. Division Vice-Captain *Requirements: **at least ranked, **chosen by the Captain of the division. *Acts as Captain if current one is inactive for at least 3 weeks or gave permission to Vice-Captain to manage the division. They can't recommend someone for a Captain or approve new Captain Commander though. Division Captain *Requirements: **at least ranked, **at least 1 month of successive contribution, **recommendation from 3 Captains, **approval of Captain Commander (unless they're inactive), Soul King has the right to veto, **winning a duel against Captain of their choice. *They can veto member's application for ranked officer. *They can choose the Vice-Captain of their division. *They can promote/demote active members within the ranked section of their division as long as they give justification. Captain Commander *Requirements: **at least ranked, **at least 1 month of experience as a Captain, **recommendation from 5 Captains, **approval of at least 10 Captains (or all active Captains if there are less than 10), **approval of Soul King. *They manage Division 1. *They approve every new Captain in Neo-Gotei 13. *They have admin rights on this Wiki. Division changes Unranked and ranked members are free to change division on their level but not more often than once a month. Captain can still veto ranked member from moving to their division or give them a simple division-related test before entering the new squad. Vice-Captains can be choosen from ranked members of any division. They can be choosen also from Vice-Captains or even Captains as long as the person and their superior (Captain for Vice-Captain, Captain Commander for Captain) agree. Inactivity *'Shinigami Academy:' if after 2 weeks the member is (still) inactive, they are moved to special Missing list on the Wiki and aren't included anywhere else. If they come back within next 2 weeks and get approval from Captain Commander or Soul King, they don't have to go through Academy again. *'Division unranked:' after 6 months of inactivity, the member is moved to Missing list. If they come back, they have to start from unranked. *'Division ranked:' after 3 months of inactivity, they can be moved - if there's inactive 3rd Seat and someone wants to be 3rd Seat in that division, the inactive person is moved to next free spot in the division. If there's no one wanting to take the position, the inactive member stays there. After another 3 months of inactivity, the person is moved to unranked (then the unranked rules apply). *'Division Vice-Captain:' after 3 months of inactivity, Captain of the division may decide to move their Vice-Captain to first free Seat (then ranked rules apply). *'Division Captain:' after 3 months of inactivity, other members can candidate for that Captain spot. When one of them fulfils the requirements, the inactive Captain is moved to first free Seat (then ranked rules apply). In short Captains are removed after 1 year and 3 months of inactivity, Vice-Captains and Ranked after 1 year, Unranked after 6 months, Students after 1 month, everyone else after 1 year. Hiatus If member announced earlier that they're going on a hiatus, they won't be moved to Missing list until 3 months after the deadline they announced. Hiatus can't last longer than 1 year. The member can choose one of 2 options: being moved to Central 46 (if there are free spots) or being ranked/unranked in their current division, they can't keep their Captain/Vice-Captain position while on hiatus (unless it lasts less than 3 months). Notification The inactive members should be informed 1 month before demotion or moving them to Missing. The notification should be sent through PM at Bleach Asylum (or VM if the inbox is full). The message can be sent also via other sites (if there are links in that member's profile) but not instead of a PM.